Love Them All
by utility - singer
Summary: The story of how the twelfth governess and seven children come to love one another.
1. Chapter 1

Maria stood staring at the closed door, steaming about the Captain's refusal to provide material so his children could have some play clothes. Or even to let his children play, for Heaven's sake. She threw herself in to the chair next to the window, singing to herself in an effort to feel better. She unfastened the curtain from the hook that held it open during the daytime hours, and had a sudden burst of inspiration. The material was quite thick, and clean. Would it do?

She jumped up and ran across the room to the other window, unfastening those drapes as well, and wrapping them around herself. Ha! The children would have play clothes after all, whether their father approved or not. After all, he was off to Vienna in the morning, he'd never even know. Maria simply needed to take the children's measurements and she'd start in right away. Smiling, she slipped beneath to cool, crisp white linen sheets and fell quickly to sleep.

The next morning she awoke before her alarm, got herself ready for the day, and then rinsed out Liesl's dress from the night before, hanging it to dry. She'd been correct, and the stains had come right out. Maria then went to rouse the children for breakfast. First the boys, who both groaned and pulled the covers up over their heads in protest. "Rise and shine, men! We have lots of things to take care of today." Maria opened the drapes, pulled a pillow of each of their heads, and told Friedrich and Kurt to get dressed and come to breakfast.

She left them and next went to Liesl's room. She knocked softly before opening the door, wishing to give the young lady some sense of privacy. Liesl was already up and dressed, and was brushing her hair while sitting at a dressing table that was empty save for a few hair accessories. Maria assumed that the Captain would never allow the teen to have any sort of cosmetics or jewelry. Goodness, he was still treating her as a five year old regarding bedtime, let alone any other sort of acknowledgment to her growing maturity. _Well, we'll just have to see about fixing that._

"Good morning, Liesl. I had no idea you were an early riser." Maria smiled at her, and Liesl grinned back.

"I'm used to it, Fraulein. I have to help the little girls get ready, as they can't really do up their buttons or braid their hair on their own." There was at the same time a strength and a wistfulness in her voice. "I've spent the last three years taking care of them, especially when we're between governesses."

Maria's heart broke for her at the thought. "Oh, Liesl, you've been such a wonderful role model for them. As long as I'm here, they won't be your responsibility. Of course, I welcome any and all help you'd like to give me!" Maria laughed, and Liesl grinned. "Your dress is hanging up to dry. The stains all came out, just as I'd thought."

"I'm sorry I put you in a position to, well, avoid telling Father what I'd done. I know he'd have been terribly angry. He just, well, he just doesn't understand..." Liesl's voice trailed off, leaving Maria to fill in.

"...what it's like to have a first love? I'm sure he does, Liesl. I imagine it's just difficult for him to accept that his daughter is growing up." _And even harder to do it without their mother, _she thought.

"I don't think he notices I'm growing up. He still treats me just like Gretl." the young woman sighed deeply. "I...I'm truly sorry for yesterday. And I'm sorry also about the frog in your pocket." Maria looked surprised, so Liesl explained. "I didn't put it there, but I knew Friedrich and Louisa were planning it, so I helped distract you." She looked sheepishly down at the floor, embarrassed to meet Maria's gaze.

"No apology is necessary, Liesl. You children have all been through a very tough time, and having so very many governesses surely didn't make it any easier." She gently touched Liesl's arm, and continued. "Now, would you like to help me wake the younger girls, or would you like to take a few moments to yourself before we get started on the day?"

"Really? Do you mind if I stay here to read? I've nearly finished the book Father has required, and if I do I can start one of my choice this afternoon."

"I don't mind at all, that's why I gave you the option. I'll have one of your sisters come and get you when we're all ready to go down to breakfast." Maria smiled again, and pulled the door shut behind her. She felt sure that she and Liesl would become good friends. The teenager seemed absolutely delightful, and simply starving for a woman she could talk to.

Maria went across the hall to the room where Louisa and Brigitta slept, and could already hear a commotion inside. Opening the door, she saw them each pulling one end of the same skirt.

"This one is MINE, Brig, LET GO!" In one fell swoop, Brigitta saw Maria and let go of the skirt, causing Louisa to fall backward and land, hard, on her bottom. "OUCH! What'd you do that for?" she screeched, then followed Brigitta's line of vision to their new governess.

"Girls, what seems to be the problem?" Maria spoke sternly, but with a soft voice that held no anger or irritation. Both girls looked at her, and then each other, with fire in their eyes. Sensing a stalemate, Maria took the skirt from Louisa, held it up, and calmly asked, "Now, which one of you does this actually belong to?" Louisa stood up, and now able to see the difference in the heights of the girls, Maria inquired, "Louisa, do you really think this skirt is long enough for you?"

Louisa took the skirt and held it up in front of herself, where it was determined that the skirt barely came to her knees. She handed it to Brigitta, none to happily, and pursed her lips. She watched as Maria bent down and grabbed a pile of white fabric from beneath the bed. "Could this one, perhaps, be yours?"

"I suppose." Louisa accepted the garment Maria held out to her, stepped into it, and fastened the waist button. Addressing both of them, she said, "Well, all's well that ends well. Let's not start the day fighting, girls, hm?" Louisa and Brigitta both agreed, and Maria told them to fix their hair before going down to breakfast.

Maria went to the last room, which housed the littlest girls. She knocked and opened the door. Both of them were still sleeping, Marta's arms wrapped around the small, dark-haired doll; Gretl with a small plush lamb tucked under her chin, her thumb in her mouth. She really is still just a baby, Maria thought, with tears blurring her vision. _Never mind that, we've got things to do today, _she thought. Perching on the edge of the bed, she gently stroked Gretl's cheek, whispering into her ear. "Time to get up, sweet girl." Gretl opened her eyes, and when she saw Maria smiled brightly. "Good morning, Fraulein Maria!" 

"Good morning! Now, you'll get up and get dressed while I wake Marta?"

"Yes!" The little girl jumped up and ran to get dressed. When Maria reached Marta's bed, the little girl had already opened her eyes and was smiling up at her. "Good morning, Fraulein Maria," she said in her soft, sweet voice. Marta was by far the shyest of the children, but Maria felt sure she'd be able to draw her out.

"Come along, then, sleepyhead! Let's get dressed. I'll start braiding Gretl's hair, and then I'll do yours."

"But where is Liesl, Fraulein?" Marta asked. "She usually helps us in the morning."

"I've told your sister that she can take a little time for herself this morning. Anyway, she'll be helping with your lessons today, while I get started on some clothes."

"Clothes? What kind of clothes, Fraulein? We have our uniforms." Louisa asked, having overheard Maria as she and Brigitta, both dressed and ready, came into the room.

"Well, your father had material sent for me to make a few dresses to wear while I'm your governess, and I'll be making all of you some playclothes." Maria fastened the braids she'd woven with Gretl's hair, tied a ribbon at the end of each, and moved on to Marta.

"Playclothes? But Father never lets us play, Fraulein." Brigitta looked uncertain.

"Well, Brigitta, I've been thinking that if you all complete your studies before lunchtime each day, then in the afternoons we'll be able to go out on walks, or play games, or even for a picnic. If we do everything your father asks, then we can have some fun afterward."

The four girls exchanged looks between them, not daring to believe what they'd just heard.

"Really and truly, Fraulein Maria?" exclaimed Gretl. "I've never been on a picnic!"

"Well, that will just have to be one of the first things we do, then!" Maria tied the last bow onto Marta's braid. "Louisa, please tell Liesl we're all ready to go to breakfast. Brigitta, could you run and tell the boys?"

Both girls eagerly ran off to do as Maria had asked, and the children and the twelfth governess made their way to the dining room for their morning meal.


	2. Chapter 2

After they'd finished breakfast, Maria led the children back up to the large room that served as their schoolroom. She'd asked Frau Schmidt if the was a sewing machine available, and indeed there was; it was now positioned in front of one of the windows, where the natural light would help her in the biggest task of the day.

"Now, children, I'd like you all to get started right away on the lessons your father has left. Over the next several days, I'll begin preparing your lessons, but for now I need to start making the clothes. Liesl, I'll need some help taking everyone's measurements, do you think you could wait to start on your books?" Maria looked hopefully at the teen, who nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd love to help, Fraulein. What would you like me to do first?" Liesl began looking through the drawers of the sewing machine table for a measuring tape.

"Let's start with the boys, then we'll do the girls." Maria got paper and a pencil, and wrote down which measurements she needed Liesl to take. The governess made sure the rest of the children knew exactly which lessons to complete, and she set up Marta and Gretl with a matching game, to help Gretl learn her numbers and letters.

Her charges taken care of, she started with one of the fabrics the Captain had had sent from town for her own dresses. She was impressed with the quality of them, they would absolutely be the nicest clothes she'd ever had. Liesl and Maria now took turns measuring one another, then Liesl started working on her French lesson while her new friend got to work.

A very experienced seamstress, Maria soon had made a simple pattern with her own measurements, chose a lovely light brown floral cotton, and by lunchtime had nearly completed the first garment. The children had all finished their lessons by now, and all the girls but Louisa were standing near Maria, watching as she magically turned the pieces of fabric into something pretty to wear. Kurt and Friedrich sat at another table playing chess, but Louisa sat by herself, just looking out the window. Maria made a mental note to talk to Louisa later on, and finished sewing in the zipper as Frau Schmidt came into the room.

The genial housekeeper carried with her the neatly folded drapes, that until this morning had hung in the room that was now Maria's. "Freshly laundered, and ready for whatever it is you've planned for them, Fraulein," she said. "Lunch is ready for you in the dining room, you're a few minutes late so I thought I'd come and remind you."

"Oh, thank you! I'm so sorry I've lost track of the time. Children, let's all go wash up for lunch. Then afterward we can spend some time outside." The children, eager to see what the governess had planned for the afternoon, did exactly as they were told.

Maria turned toward the housekeeper, and asked what sort of things the children had to occupy them outdoors. "Well, as I've already told you, the von Trapp children don't play, they march. Some days, he'd have them go all the way around the lake." She frowned, then continued. "I've been here with the von Trapps since just before Liesl was born, Fraulein Maria. It just breaks my heart to see what has happened since the children's mother passed away."

"I'm sure it affected them all quite terribly. If you don't mind my asking, how long has it been since the Baroness died?" Maria didn't want to pry, but felt she needed to know how fresh the children's grief was.

"Oh, it was a little over three years ago. Just after Liesl's thirteenth birthday. Poor Gretl was not quite two. It was a terrible, terrible time. And the Captain just swept everything that reminded him of her away. It's all in the attic."

Maria was about to respond when the children started arriving back in the room, clamoring for her attention, or in Kurt's case, clamoring for his lunch. By now the children all were quite hungry, so the two women agreed with a look to continue their conversation later, and led the children down the where lunch had been served.

Once the eight of them had finished their lunch and were happily munching a light dessert of cookies and fruit, the questioning of Maria began in earnest. "What are we going to do this afternoon?" "Are you going to make us march, like the other governesses?" "Are we really going to do something fun?" "What games are you going to teach us?" Maria began to laugh as they talked over one another.

"Children, we will start out by going to see what sorts of things we can find to help us with our games. Do you have any balls? Jump ropes? Bicycles?"

Liesl and Friedrich shared a look, each wanting to be the first to reply. Friedrich went ahead. "Well, Fraulein Maria, we do have bicycles to use, except for Gretl. Though I'm sure they're covered with dust and would need some work for us to ride them again. Marta and Gretl don't know how, and Brigitta may have forgotten as well."

"If she knew, it will come back to her quickly. Once you know how to ride, you'll always know how. Friedrich, do you know where the bicycles are?" He nodded. "They're in a far corner of the tool house, just past the greenhouse. I'm sure Gus, the gardener, will be able to help us get them out."

"Good, that will be your first assignment. Perhaps you and Kurt could clean them up? If you do one of the littler ones, you can teach Marta to ride, and perhaps Gretl as well. If it has been so long since you've used them, you've all grown a great deal and we'll need to see which one fits each of you properly." Friedrich and Kurt looked excited at the prospect of being responsible for such a job, and both smiled broadly and the governess.

"Come along, let's go see what else we can find." Marta and Gretl each took one of her hands, and the rest followed along behind Maria, chattering with excitement. Except for Louisa, Maria noticed. She lagged behind a bit, with a look of either intense concentration or of skepticism. Maria couldn't tell which, but noticed it was a look that was quite like the ones the captain had given her several times in the first hours after she'd arrived.

Friedrich ran a bit ahead, and led the rest of the group to the greenhouse. They found Gus there, cleaning some of the tools he'd used that morning. "Well, goodness, what have we here? You children haven't been out this was in quite a long time."

"We have another new governess, sir," Friedrich replied.

"Ah, and I guess she doesn't know you're suppposed to be marching around the grounds?" Gus raised an eyebrow, and looked toward Maria. He held out a hand in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you, Fraulien. What can I do for you? I don't usually see the children, or the governesses."

"Sir, the children told me they have-or rather, had-bicycles that have been stored away, and I was hoping you might help us get them out, so that we could go on some outings."

Gus looked surprised. "You sure this is okay with the Captain? He's pretty strict about what goes on around here."

"He's left me in command, so I'm sure that as long as the children have completed their studies each day it will be fine." Maria wasn't nearly as sure as she tried to sound, but she simply couldn't make these children do nothing but march around the grounds, breathing deeply no less. Just like that silly whistle business.

"Well, I suppose if he left you in command..." Gus scratched his head, then beckoned to the boys. "Come on, boys, let's get them out of the tool house. Then I can see what sort of things I can find for you to work on them." The boys followed Gus, and Maria saw Louisa start to follow, then stop.

"Louisa? Would you like to go with the boys? You can, if you want to." Louisa looked briefly at Maria, and the scowl left her face as she hurried after her brothers.

Slowly, seven bicycles, including one with a child's seat on the back of it, emerged from the darkest corner of the tool house. They were all covered with dust, and some of the chains were loose, but mostly they looked as if a little bit of care and attention would bring them back. _Just like these sweet children_, thought Maria. _And perhaps their father, as well. _


	3. Chapter 3

With the boys and Louisa occupied by the bicycles, Maria led the girls back toward the terrace, and pulled out a length of rope she'd gotten from Gus.

"What is that for, Fraulien?" Brigitta asked.

"Have you girls ever learned to skip rope? It can be lots of fun, and it is good exercise as well," Maria replied.

"I remember having a rope to skip with, before Mother...I mean, when I was much younger," Liesl stated. She blushed a bit, and looked a bit nervous.

"Liesl, I want you-all of you-to feel that you can speak of your mother with me. I know the memories I have of my own mother are very precious, and I'd like you all to feel comfortable sharing your own." Maria looked at each of the girls in turn. Liesl's eyes were filled with tears, while Brigitta looked surprised and poor Marta and Gretl just looked puzzled. It suddently occurred to her that the little ones probably didn't even have real memories of their mother. Before Maria could speak, Brigitta did.

"Father doesn't like us to ever speak of Mother. He says it is so we won't be sad, but I think it is really because he doesn't want to be reminded of her." Maria was impressed with the observation the little girl had made. She'd wondered the same thing, after finding no trace of the late baroness anywhere in the house that she'd seen so far. And yet, she'd noticed he wore what she assumed was his wedding ring when he'd handed her the whistle the day before.

"Well, let's not puzzle about that now. I'll have to think about what we can do." She reached over a squeezed Liesl's hand, and then ruffled Marta's hair. "Liesl, you said you remember skipping rope?"

Soon the girls were engaged in taking turns turning and skipping-Liesl being so much taller, she mostly turned-and soon they all were laughing, especially when Brigitta got twisted in the rope as her two little sisters couldn't swing it up over her head. Maria left Liesl in charge for a moment, and went back inside to find Frau Schmidt. After checking a few rooms, she located her in the dining room, setting the table for afternoon tea.

"Oh, Frau Schmidt, I've been looking for you. Do you think we'd be able to have tea outside, on the terrace? The children are having such a lovely time outdoors, I'd hate to have to bring them back inside on such a beautiful day."

The housekeeper turned to look at Maria, and looked thoughtful before speaking. "I don't see that there's a problem with that, Fraulein. After all, Captain von Trapp did say he was leaving you in command of the children." The older lady smiled, a leaned toward Maria to whisper, "I think it is wonderful that you are allowing them to be children again. I'll have everything brought outside for you in a few minutes." Maria smiled back, and then thought of something else.

"You don't happen to know how to sew, Frau Schmidt, do you? I've almost finished one dress for myself so I needn't wear this one anymore, but I believe I could use some help making the children's clothes more quickly, so that they don't have to worry about their uniforms." Maria looked hopefully at Frau Schmidt, and beamed upon hearing her response.

"I do indeed, Fraulein, and I'd be happy to help you. Perhaps this evening after the children retire, we could work on them?" Maria nodded, then excused herself to return to the children.

She returned to the terrace, and found the four girls now sitting on the grass nearby, in the shade of a large, leafy tree. Maria instructed them on how to bind the rope so it wouldn't tangle, and sent them in to wash up for tea time. The governess then made her way back to the tool house, where three of the bikes had been scrubbed clean, their chains oiled, and just needed their tires filled with air.

"Children, I'm so pleased with the progress you've made. I do hope you've thanked Gus for the assistance I'm sure he gave. We can finish up the rest of them over the next day or two, and then perhaps we can take a ride through the village by the end of the week." The three children beamed at their fraulein, and Louisa ran back into the tool house to return their tools to Gus.

"Thank you, Louisa. Let's go on back and get cleaned up now, and Frau Schmidt will have brought our tea out to the terrace by the time we're ready."

"Tea, outside?" Kurt exclaimed. "We haven't eaten on the terrace since...since..." he looked to his brother for help.

"Since your mother died?" Maria finished his sentence quietly. "I've told the other four, and now I'll tell you all. I want you to feel comfortable talking about your mother, or anything at all, with me. I don't wish you to keep secrets or hurts inside-it's important to talk about things, especially memories, as speaking about them helps keep them alive." She looked from one boy to the next, and they both nodded. When Maria turned to Louisa, though, the girl wouldn't look at her and in fact turned her face away. Before she did, Maria noticed the steel doors that slammed down in her eyes. Beautiful blue eyes, that were so much like the captain's.

As the seven children enjoyed small sandwiches, cookies, and tea in the afternoon sun, Maria asked them all sorts of questions; their favorite and least favorite school subjects, colors, foods. By the end of the conversation she knew Friedrich loved history and maths and disliked carrots; Liesl enjoyed studying French and didn't like the sciences as much; Kurt loved all foods and wanted to learn to cook, as he'd read that all the famous chefs were men; and Brigitta read everything she could get her hands on and wasn't terribly fond of oatmeal for breakfast. Marta adored pink –which Maria already knew from their meeting- and Gretl liked having fairy stories read to her and wanted a cradle for her baby doll more than anything. Only Louisa was a bit closed off, though she did admit to enjoying collecting bugs and other critters to scare away previous governesses. After extracting a promise of "no spiders", Maria suggested taking a walk about the grounds of the estate, so she could see a bit more of her new home.

The eight of them had walked nearly the length of the property and back, the children excitedly chattering about everything they could point out, and when they arrived back at the villa it was time for dinner. Maria led the children inside to change for the evening meal.


	4. Chapter 4

There wasn't much time between the end of the evening meal and the start of bedtime rituals for the von Trapp children. Maria asked Liesl to help her learn what the children were used to, and the two young women worked together to bathe the youngest girls, comb and braid their freshly washed hair, and get them into nightgowns. She then left Liesle to read them a story, while she went to check on the older girls. Brigitta was already finished and was sitting on her bed with a book, while Louisa was still struggling to comb through her thick, blonde curls.

"May I help you with that, Louisa? Sometimes it's easier if someone else does it." Maria inquired gently, aware that Louisa wasn't as eager as the others to engage with her.

"No, thank you. I can get it," she responded. She turned back to face the mirror, and cast her eyes downward. The governess understood this to mean Louisa wasn't interested in any conversation, so turned her attention toward Brigitta.

The ten year old was reading a novel Maria had heard of but never had read herself, _Jane Eyre. _"Are you enjoying that story, Brigittia?" she asked. Brigitta looked up and nodded. "It's quite romantic, Fraulein Maria."

"Are you sure your father would approve of you reading about romance, Brigitta? It seems a little mature for you, though I know you're certainly a very accomplished reader." The girl smiled at the compliment.

"Father says I am welcome to read any of the books in his library, as long as I put it back where it belongs before I take another.". With that, Brigitta went back to her book.

With things calming down nicely with the older girls, Maria gave them permission to read for another fifteen minutes before turning their lights out. She bid them goodnight, then moved on to see to the boys.

They both were washed and in bed by the time Maria reached them, though they weren't anywhere near calm enough to go to sleep. Friedrich and Kurt were waging a paper airplane battle from their beds, and it seemed that Kurt's plane was winning, as Friedrich's kept diving nose-first into the floor.

"Alright, gentlemen, time to get some sleep," Maria first went to Kurt, pulled the covers around him, and mussed his hair. Kurt giggled, and then asked, "Fraulein Maria, will you really take us on a picnic?"

"Of course I will, Kurt. Once we get these playclothes made, we will go up to my mountain, and spend the entire afternoon." Both boys cheered, and Maria shushed them with a smile. "Now, you've both got to get to sleep. I've told the girls they can stay up another fifteen minutes to read, and you both may do the same, if you like. Goodnight, and I'll see you in the morning." She gave one last smile behind her, then shut the door and returned to the room of the littlest girls.

The lights were dimmed, save for one small light in the far corner, as Gretl was afraid of the dark. Marta had been tucked in snugly by Liesl, but Gretl was waiting for Maria. "Fraulein Maria, I'm not tired." Gretl's pout would have made Maria smile all by itself, but it was punctuated by a very large yawn. Maria dismissed Liesl to go and ready herself for bed.

"I'm sure you're not, Gretl, but it seems your body is. Would you like to say a bedtime prayer with me, before you go to sleep?"

"I guess so, sometimes Liesl says a prayer with us."

"Well, I'll teach you the one I learned as a girl, how's that?" Gretl nodded with a smile, and Maria could reach out both arms and reach each of the little girls to hold their hands.

_I hear no voice, I feel no touch,  
I see no glory bright;  
But yet I know that God is near,  
In darkness as in light._

_He watches ever by my side,  
And hears my whispered prayer:  
The Father for His little child  
Both night and day doth care._

Maria continued holding their hands until they both went limp in slumber. She stood up, made sure the light summer blankets were covering her charges, and stepped out into the hallway.

Liesl had left her door open, and Maria took that as an invitation to go in. Still, she knocked first, to alert the young woman to her presence. She found Liesl sitting in a small upholstered chair, in her nightgown, with one foot tucked beneath her and the other with a pink slipper dangling from her toe. Like her younger sister, she too had a book in hand, though she seemed lost in her own thoughts rather than in what the pages held.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Maria said, and Liesl looked up.

"Oh, nothing, Fraulein."

"Really? You looked quite concerned about, well, something. Would you like to talk about it?"

Liesl looked at her governess. "It wasn't much. Just that with Father away it will likely be a while before any telegrams are delivered."

"Ah, and you'll be missing the telegram boy?" Liesl nodded. "Well, Liesl, I think if that boy truly likes you he'll find a reason to come visit anyway. And, perhaps, he'll find the courage to ask to see you, rather than hiding in the shadows with you."

"Fraulein, I only sneak out because Father would never allow me to see a boy. He still thinks I'm six, and not sixteen."

"He's just trying to protect you, Liesl. Maybe we can talk to him when he returns from Vienna."

"Do you really think it will do any good? He's never been willing to listen before."

"Don't you worry, Liesl. We'll think of something, and I'll talk to him. Now, you can stay up for another hour, as long as you're quiet and in your room, so you don't wake the younger children. Good night, dear." Maria gave Liesl a comforting smile, and the teenager smiled back.

"Good night, Fraulein."

Maria went to the school room, in hopes that she could get at least one of the new garments made before she would have to retire herself. She was suddenly bone-tired, it had been a very long and active day. To her surprise, Frau Schmidt was already there, cutting a pattern Maria had pinned earlier.

"Hello, Fraulein. I took the liberty of starting without you. I also brought us a pot of tea. Would you like some?"

"Oh, thank you, I will." Maria poured herself a cup, then added two sugar cubes, stirring until they dissolved. She took a sip, then placed the china cup down on the table before picking up a second set of shears.

The two women began chatting as they worked, at first just sharing small talk about nothing of consequence. Then Maria, feeling brave, asked the older woman, "Frau Schmidt, you said you began working here just around the time Liesl was born? What was their mother like? Perhaps if I knew more about her, and what the children have been through the past few years, I could better prepare them for their new mother." When Frau Schmidt agreed, Maria let go of the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Oh, their mother was a lovely woman, and not just in her looks. She was quite pretty, but she also had such a kind heart, and was quite smart and witty. And the Captain did love her so. Though, I suppose you can imagine that. Ever since she passed on from the fever, things here in the house have been, well, quite strict."

"You mean it wasn't always like this, with the whistled signals, and the marching, and the uniforms?" Maria was hoping the housekeeper wouldn't consider her questions inappropriate.

"No, no, no. Quite the opposite, really. She believed that children should be children, and so did he. They often played games with the children, and she would frequently take them outside. Family was the most important thing to them, that makes it even harder to see the way things are now." She continued talking, telling Maria of how the Captain had really no idea what to do with the children, and was so grief-stricken he fell back to what he was comfortable with—and began treating the house like his submarine, and his children as little sailors.

"I see. Has no one been able to talk to the Captain about the effect this has on the children? The poor dears, to lose their mother and then to have everything the knew change as well..." Maria's voice faded, and then she thought of something else. "You mentioned that you thought the Captain might be marrying the Baroness before the end of the summer. Having a mother again should be wonderful for them all." Maria poured herself and Frau Schmidt each another cup of tea, then picked up the dress she'd been hemming.

"Yes, I did, didn't I. I don't know the Baroness myself, but a dear friend of mine works in her household. She doesn't have any children, and doesn't like them very much. So, of course, I have a bit of concern about that. I do love the children so, and I hope the Captain can some day be happy again. I just have some reservations about their match. Of course, he is my employer, and I really shouldn't have opinions on such things." The housekeeper stopped, and looked pensive for a moment. Before she could speak again, Maria broke the silence.

"If you've been with a family this long, naturally you'll have opinions and concerns, it is only natural. But we can pray that whatever happens will be God's will, and we can trust that what He wants for them is what they need." The two women smiled at one another, and Frau Schmidt patted Maria's hand.

"My dear, I have a feeling that you are exactly what this family needs. Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

Over the course of the next several days, the mornings passed quickly. Maria and the children all worked diligently-the children on their studies, and Maria on finishing up a few dresses for herself as well as the playclothes for her seven charges. In the afternoons, Maria would plan the next day's lessons, while Liesl looked after the younger girls as they played in the grass; the boys and Louisa continued to repair the bicycles. When Maria's work was complete, the entire group would wander around the estate. No marching, no breathing deeply; but there was lots of running, skipping stones on the lake, and finding all sorts of new and interesting things to occupy themselves.

Maria taught Marta and Gretl how to make fairy dolls from sticks, leaves and flowers. Their little fairy families then found a home in a crevice at the base of a tree trunk. Rocks and pieces of bark became tables and beds, and the girls had a wonderful time imagining adventures for their new little dolls.

Brigitta nearly always had a book in her skirt pocket, and would usually find a shady spot to read another chapter or two while her sisters played nearby. Liesl was always interested in talking to Maria about anything on her mind; at her age, usually boys, or dresses, or makeup, or hair. It didn't bother her in the least that Maria had little or no experience with any of those things. On the contrary, Maria knew that simply listening to the teenager give voice to her thoughts was her most important role. It had been such a long time since she'd had a woman to talk to other than Frau Schmidt.

Kurt and Friedrich were fascinated by their father's military career, and his many medals and commendations he'd received for his efforts during the war. They, too, were eager to share this information with Maria; as she listened to the stories the boys had memorized she realized how badly they needed the influence and guidance of their father. Friedrich himself was almost a man, and wanted so much to connect with the Captain, and make him proud. Kurt wasn't quite old enough but he still had enormous respect and love for him. He simply couldn't get the Captain's attention. None of the children could. Of course, these tales of his heroic endeavors sparked a curiosity in her, and she wondered how such a fine and brave man could be so daunted by his own emotions.

The one von Trapp that puzzled Maria, even more so than the Captain, was Louisa. She was quiet, yet had a fire in her hazel eyes that Maria recognized as very similar to her father's. On her guard at all times, the 13-year-old was going to be the toughest nut to crack. She never said much, but when she did speak it was obvious she was both smart and witty. Thus far, Maria had been spared anything after the frog in her pocket, and she smiled to herself, grateful for the favor.

At last, the playclothes were finished. Maria promised the children that the next day, they'd go on their picnic to her mountain.

"Your mountain, Fraulein Maria? You have your very own mountain?" Gretl looked at Maria with huge, adorable eyes.

"No, darling, it doesn't actually belong to me. But I've been going there ever since I was your age, and it is very, very special to me," Maria explained. She told them how she used to go there with her parents when they were living, and that she took great comfort in God's glorious creation in the years afterward, when she'd lived with her uncle. She told them the route they'd take to get there, and the children thought it would be great fun to fill their picnic basket at the market near the station for the little train that would take them partway up to the clearing that Maria wished to share with them.

The next day dawned bright and sunny, and the children were up so early they woke Maria. After everyone was dressed in the playclothes sewn by the governess and the housekeeper and had eaten breakfast—not an easy task with seven very excited children-Maria led her charges out the door and through the gates of 53 Aigen.

A short walk to the market and they were nearly to the last leg of the adventure to Maria's mountaintop. They stopped to buy some fruits and vegetables, and Maria made quite a show of juggling some tomatoes, thrilling Marta and Gretl especially, until she tossed one to Gretl. The little girl couldn't catch it, the tomato went splat on the ground, and the five-year-old's eyes welled with tears. All was well as soon as Maria made a silly face and held up her hand, wordlessly telling Gretl she needn't cry over broken tomatoes.

Next they ran along the river bank, to get to the little station where the old steam train would bring them closer to the top of the mountain. Just a few minutes' ride, and the got off the train car, the boys running ahead , Maria in the rear holding Gretl's and Marta's hands, and the rest of the girls in between.

The boys soon reached a clearing, and Maria called to them to stop.

"Let's set the blankets down here, girls, and there is a lovely little brook just over there where we can wash up before we eat later on." Maria stood, hands on her hips, and took in the vista before her. Breathing deeply, she smiled to herself as she remembered the words the captain said the day she'd arrived. 'Marching the grounds, breathing deeply.' Well, at least she'd gotten one part of that directive in.

She couldn't help but wonder how the Captain could be so stern, so unfeeling with his children. In just a few short days, she'd come to enjoy them; each of them as individuals as well as a complete set. They really were charming children; a bit adventurous and rambunctious to be sure, but that is how children were supposed to behave. Discipline and routine had their place, of course, but...

"Fraulein Maria! Fraulein Maria!" Her thoughts were interrupted by a sweet, little voice and a tug on her skirt. "Fraulein, can we go over to those flowers?" Maria looked down to see Gretl, her chubby little cheeks pink from the exercise, looking at her hopefully.

"Of course, sweetheart. Why don't you go with Marta and Brigitta, and in a moment the rest of us ladies will join you." She smiled when Gretl giggled at the idea of them all being 'ladies', and the littlest von Trapp ran off, happily shouting for her nearest in age sisters to follow her. The boys took the ball, and after asking if it was okay with Maria, ran off in the opposite direction.

"Just stay where you can still see us, boys!" Maria called after them, and a wave from each indicated they'd heard her.

After a morning spent with the boys playing ball, and Maria and the girls picking flowers that Maria taught them to weave into chains, it was time for lunch. The children were famished from the morning of activity, and finished nearly everything they'd brought in a flash. The governess insisted they help clean up before playing again. The girls relaxed on the picnic blanket, while the boys threw the ball back and forth. Maria was momentarily startled when Louisa spoke. "Fraulein Maria?"

"Mm hmm?"

"Can we do this every day?"

"Don't you think you'd soon get tired of it, Louisa?" Perhaps the young girl was starting to open up, and Maria didn't want to scare her off.

"I suppose so... Every other day?" Maria smiled, and Kurt wandered over to get in on the conversation.

"I haven't had so much fun since the day we put glue on Fraulein Josephine's toothbrush," he told Maria.

She looked at him and frowned a bit. "I can't understand how children as nice as you can manage to play such awful tricks on people."

By now, the rest of the children were gathering around. "Oh, it's easy," Brigitta admitted.

"But why do it?" Maria was intensely curious.

Liesl responded. "Well, how else can we get Father's attention?"

"Yes," agreed Brigitta.

Suddenly, things began to come into focus for Maria. "Oh, I see. Well, we'll have to think about that one. All right, everybody. Over here." She leaned down and took her guitar from its case.

"What are we going to do?" Marta asked.

"Let's think of something to sing for the Baroness when she comes," the governess suggested. Frau Schmidt had indicated that this woman was to become important to the children, and Maria thought they should put their best foot forward in greeting her.

"Father doesn't like us to sing," Marta told Maria.

"Well, perhaps we can change his mind," she said, not meaning to sound too dismissive. "Now, what songs do you know?"

Friedrich objected, "We don't know any songs."

"Not any?"

"We don't even know how to sing." With that, Louisa looked at Maria, seeming to challenge her.

A chorus of six other voices chimed in, "No."

Maria was trying hard not to show her disapproval of their father's methods. "Well, let's not lose any time. You must learn."

"But how?" Gretl looked with some uncertainty at her Fraulein.

Maria lifted her guitar and tuned it before selected a chord and beginning to sing:

_Let's start at the very beginning_  
_A very good place to start__  
__When you read you begin with ...__  
_

Gretl shouted the answer, "A,B,C"

Maria continued singing, then played the song from the beginning again, the children surprising her with how very quickly they picked it up. _How enchanting these children are. I simply must get their father to see what he's missing, _she thought. _He'll fall in love with them all over again._


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, Maria remembered that Marta's birthday was the next day. After she'd tucked the children in, she went down to the kitchen to search for Frau Schmidt. Indeed, the housekeeper was there, making herself a cup of tea. When she saw Maria enter the room, she smiled and got out a second cup for the governess.

"Frau Schmidt, tomorrow is Marta's birthday, and I was just wondering..." Maria stopped speaking when the housekeeper interrupted her.

"It has all been taken care of, the Captain left instructions before he left for Vienna. There will be the usual cake at tea time, and I purchased the gift he'd requested for her when I was in town the other day." The older woman smiled at Maria. "Was there something else you were thinking of doing for the dear girl?"

"Well, honestly, I had no idea what the family does to mark birthdays, or any occasions, so I'm just thrilled to hear that there will be a celebration. I'd been think that maybe, that the Captain, well..."

"That he wouldn't allow it? That was indeed the case for the first year or so after his wife died; he was so deeply depressed there was nothing to acknowledge any happy events at all. So, I started having the cook bake a cake for the children to have in the afternoon, so that it wouldn't bother him. He did find out eventually, and he didn't really seem to mind so I kept it up regardless of whether there was a governess here or not. I do always make sure to purchase the gift he gives them; he is rarely here for a birthday. "

"How terribly sad; not just for the children but for him. Doesn't he realize that one day they will all be grown up, and he'll have missed their childhoods?" Maria ached for the children. She sipped her tea thoughtfully. To have their mother separated from them by death, and then for their father to remove himself from them was a double tragedy. When Frau Schimdt simply shook her head in response, Maria continued. "What was it like before the children's mother died? I'm sure Marta has no memory of that, she must have been barely more than a baby."

"Oh, birthdays, and all holidays, were grand and glorious celebrations. They considered each child such a blessing, and made sure they knew how much they were treasured." Rather than consoling Maria, the thought made her even more sad, and more determined than ever to make sure that Captain von Trapp would come around, and love his children the way it seemed he once did. Surely, this was the purpose of the errand God had sent her here to accomplish.

"Thank you, Frau Schmidt. I think I'll turn in now, and perhaps we'll make Marta 'Queen for the Day', and allow her to choose our activities."

"I think that is a lovely idea, Maria. Good night, dear."

"Good night," Maria answered, as she left the kitchen to retired to her room. She walked over to the window which overlooked the side yard and gardens. The windows were now flanked with drapes of rose chintz, the replacement for the green paisley fabric she'd used for the playclothes. Maria's thoughts skipped from the children to their father. A man who had loved so deeply and so passionately seemed to grieve just as hard; Maria's heart ached for him as well. The Reverend Mother had referred to him as a 'fine man, and a brave one', and Maria suspected that underneath the cold, hard exterior there still lurked a man of deep love and passion. He simply had to be shown what he was missing in putting up the wall between himself and his children. She vowed to find out more about the memories each of the children had, perhaps then she could begin to help their family heal. Maria slid beneath the sheets, and fell asleep to hopeful visions of a smiling Captain playing once again with his family.

The next day dawned cloudless and warm, the perfect day to be out in the fresh air. Inside the von Trapp villa, the excitement of a little girl turning seven years old was like having sunshine in the house as well. It was difficult for Maria to get Marta to stand still long enough to braid her hair neatly, but soon enough the task was complete and the eight of them went to the dining room for breakfast.

Cook had made a fresh fruit salad of Marta's favorites, along with croissants and the girl's favorite pastries. When they all had eaten their fill, Maria spoke to the group. "Marta, today is your day to choose what we'll do. And as the special birthday girl, you will get the morning off from your schoolwork."

The smile that lit Marta's face was worth any trouble Maria would get from the captain for changing the schedule. That is, if he ever even found out. Frau Schmidt had told her he'd called once to check on how things were going, and that she'd told him Maria had everything under control. Maria was both surprised and grateful that the housekeeper had done so; but she did find it both curious and troubling that he hadn't asked to speak to her or any of the children himself. _Perhaps he'll call again later today to speak with Marta_, she thought.

"What will I do instead of my work, Fraulein Maria?" Marta's sweet, quiet ways often found her lost in the shuffle of her brothers and sisters.

"That's entirely up to you, sweetie. You can choose whatever you like, and while the others are working, we'll be doing, well, whatever it is you've chosen," Maria smiled at the little girl, who was now deep in thought.

"Will you play dolls with me?" Her hopeful face turned up toward Maria's, and the governess smiled.

"Of course!" She turned toward the rest of them. "Now, children, time for you to go upstairs and get your work done. Liesl, if you could make sure that Gretl knows what she is to do? I've put things out on the tables for all of you already." What the children did't know, yet, was that their work would be making birthday surprises for their sister.

"Yes, Fraulein Maria. Come on, Gretl, I'll read the instructions to you," Liesl led her littlest sister by the hand, up the stairs to the large, sunny room they spent nearly every morning in.

Maria and Marta stepped into the bright, sunny bedroom that Marta shared with Gretl. The now seven-year-old got out two baby dolls, and a few blankets and other accessories. "Let's play moms, and these are our babies," Marta directed. As they played, Marta occasionally gave prompts to Maria to continue their little improvisation. Maria was very impressed with Marta's ooccasionally witty, often silly, remarks. She was usually such a quiet little thing, and Maria could tell she was simply starved for a mother's love. The only mother she remembered was her sister Liesl, and Maria's eyes filled with tears at the thought. _Neither of them should have been in that position_, she thought. I_t is such a shame that they have mostly lost their father, too. _As she thought of the Captain, his handsome face came into her mind. Despite his cold, stern demeanor, she had a sense that if she could just get him to see his children now, just look at them, and at the marvelous group they were, he could love them again.

Lunch time arrived, and Maria had asked Frau Schmidt to serve the meal out on the terrace, as a special treat for the children. As they enjoyed the selection of cold meats, cheeses, bread and fruit, the brothers and sisters were peppering Marta with questions on what she thought their afternoon activity should be.

Ultimately, she decided that her favorite game to play as a group was hide and seek, and they all spent the next hour or so playing that. Then Maria suggested a variation on that, called sardines. The children were very excited at the idea of all of them trying to squeeze together into the same space to avoid becoming "it", which is what the last person to find the rest of the group would become.

It was nearing tea time when the outdoor games concluded, and Maria called the children in to wash up before the celebration with Marta's presents, and the cake Frau Schmidt had had cook bake. Marta's favorite dessert was _Dobostorte, _and they all had some with tea. Her brothers and sisters had spent the morning work session drawing her pictures and making cards, and each one she examined brought an even wider smile to her face. Maria had made her some new hair bows from scraps of the dress fabrics the Captain had provided to make her own dresses. There was a package Maria hadn't seen before, and she was nearly as eager to see what was in it as the birthday girl. Frau Schmidt announced it was Marta's gift from the Captain.

Marta became very excited, opened it to reveal a beautful pink parasol, made of silk, and adorned with ruffles and flowers in the same fabric. "He remembered!" the little girl exclaimed, as she ran away from the table to open the parasol and twirl around in the sunshine. Maria looked up at Frau Schmidt with a question in her eyes. This in no way seemed a gift from a man who seemed so practical and serious. And yet, Frau Schmidt had said she'd bought the gift he'd requested. _He's even more of a puzzle than I thought. _

Later after dinner, Maria had the children practice the song she'd been teaching them to sing for the Baroness, whenever she arrived with their father for her first meeting with them. Maria desperately was hoping the children would impress her, and their father, and be even further on their way to becoming a happy family again. Despite the doubts that Frau Schmidt had shared with her, she truly wanted them all to find the love of a mother again. So far, the children had done a marvelous job of learning their song, and were now doing quite well learning the harmony parts.

That night, as she was tucking Marta into bed, the little girl wrapped her arms around Maria's neck, and gave her a big, juicy kiss on her cheek. "Thank you so much for my birthday, Fraulein Maria. And thank you for playing with me this morning."

Maria smiled at her young charge. "Oh, sweet Marta, the pleasure was all mine." She kissed the top of Marta's head, tucked the covers snugly around her, and turned off the light. She turned to smile at the little girls nestled in their beds in the darkness, and went to her own room.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Them All ch. 7

The long, lazy summer days at 53 Aigen passed uneventfully over the next week. Maria would wake the children, after breakfast they'd do their lessons, and then there would be time spent outdoors. They walked to town, they rode the bicycles the boys and Louisa had repaired (with a bit of help from Gus), with the exception of Gretl. There wasn't a small enough bicycle for her, so Gus had located a seat for the back of Maria's and the littlest von Trapp happily rode there.

Late one evening, as Maria was getting ready to retire, she heard a distant call of thunder. Immediately, the memory of her first night in the house came to her mind. So much had changed since that night. She had come to care about these children, these seven marvelous young people, so very much. Much more than she'd imagined she would that first day, when she was so anxious about leaving the abbey. She'd seen right through their tricks as pleas for attention; and indeed, they'd admitted as much during one of their picnics up on her mountain. They were desperately seeking their father's attention, his presence, his love. Each of the older children had shared many memories of him, and what their home was like, before their mother had died.

Liesl of course remembered in the most detail; Brigitta mostly recalled impressions, but of course could parrot back many of the stories her older siblings told to keep the memory of their mother alive. From Friedrich Maria had learned how the Captain engaged the boys in the many pursuits they would need to know as men of their social station. Kurt had been the most fascinated with his military tales; now Maria knew the two boys, especially, idolized him for the bravery he'd shown in the war, and the honors and titles bestowed upon the Captain as a result. Only Louisa had remained quiet when they spoke of their mother, and often she would withdraw into a journal, writing furiously while scowling. It distressed the governess to see the pain the girl was in, but she instinctively knew that pushing her would not cause the girl to open up but to close herself off further.

A louder, closer clap of thunder jolted Maria from her thoughts of the children, to thoughts of their father. She was expecting the little girls to run back to her room any minute, and Maria was relieved that tonight, at least, she'd be able to comfort them the way she saw fit. The Captain was not home to sternly order them back to their rooms, to cower underneath their covers until the storm passed. No, she'd keep the girls in her room, even her own bed, if that's what they needed. The more Maria thought about Captain von Trapp's treatment of his children, the more confused she became. Didn't he know that children losing their mother was at least as traumatic as him losing his wife? And now that she was thinking about him, she grew concerned that, the entire time he'd been off in Vienna visiting his lady friend, he had not called the villa. At least not to her knowledge, and she assumed that if he'd called he'd at least have asked to speak to the children. Wouldn't he? Especially Marta-why _hadn't_ he called on her birthday? Though he did leave a gift for her. The very gift she'd asked Maria for when she first met her. How had he known that's what she wanted? She puzzled over it for a moment before wondering if he'd told Frau Schmidt what to buy for the little girl, or if the housekeeper had simply chosen it herself. Captain Georg von Trapp was quite a puzzle, and Maria was determined to figure out what lurked behind those magnetic blue eyes.

Suddenly, Maria's room was brightly lit from a bolt of lightning outside, and the loudest clap of thunder yet sounded at nearly the exact same moment. A few moments later, but just as suddenly, two little girls with braided hair and white nightgowns came bursting through her door.

"Fraulein Maria, Fraulein Maria, can we stay here with you?" "Why is the storm so loud?" "Fraulein..."

"Yes, yes, girls, no need to be afraid of the storm. We're all fine and dry here in the house. Come on, up into the bed with me. You can stay here until the storm passes or until we fall asleep," Maria said. The three of them piled into her bed-there was plenty of room for them all-and, just as on her first night, they waited for the rest of the children to arrive.

Liesl was the next; she'd become so used to comforting her littlest sisters that when the storm had woken her she automatically went to check on them. Finding their beds empty, she knew exactly where to find Gretl and Marta, heading straight to the governess' room. Maria smiled at her, and pointed to the comfortable chair next to the bed. Liesl sat down, and took a small blanket from a basket nearby to cover her legs, which were tucked comfortably beneath her.

Another flash of lightning and thunder brought the other four children, who stood in the doorway for a moment. Gretl called to them, "Fraulein Maria says we can sleep in here with her!" Louisa and Brigitta shared a look, then both bolted back down the hall. The boys looked at one another, then to Maria. She shrugged her shoulders and told the boys to come in, and find a spot on the floor.

Louisa and Brigitta appeared moments later, carrying blankets and pillows with them.

"Can we have a slumber party in here with you?" Louisa asked.

"Of course! The more, the merrier! Did you bring enough pillows for the boys, as well?" Maria replied.

"Yes, Brigitta got theirs from their room."

"Well, let's get on with it. Bed down on the floor and get comfortable..."

"And then we can sing our favorite things!" Marta exclaimed.

"Well, we can sing it quietly, because we don't want to wake everyone else in the house!" Maria laughed.

It wasn't long before all the occupants of 53 Aigen were all sleeping again, happy and safe tucked in the loving care of their governess.


End file.
